


do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Пэрриш заново перекраивает свою жизнь... В ней появляется Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you got room for one more troubled soul?

**Author's Note:**

> спэшл фо билли, ай хэв ноу айдиа, пони единороги и юст

Раздробленный на части Стайлз для него (с самого начала) выглядит как единое целое.

— Шериф тут? — спрашивает спокойно, не приветствуя, не смотря в глаза. Только стучит пальцами по столу, нервничает? Пэрриш качает головой.

— Нет, на вызове. Я могу помочь?

— Только если станешь моим отцом на пару минут, — достает из кармана телефон, бьет им по ладони, морщится. — Телефон отключился, не знаю в чем дело.

Он остается ждать, а Пэрриш звонит шерифу Стилински: вас ждет сын.

Первая встреча — Пэрриш спустя какое-то время уже смутно ее помнит, остаются только ощущения. Беспокойство, интерес, желание узнать чуть больше, даже если предстоит заниматься работой до самого вечера.

***

В следующий раз Стайлз приходит снова в тот момент, когда отца нет в участке. Пэрриш даже и не думает звонить шерифу — под глазом у Стайлза расплывается пока еще темно-красное пятно. Синяк будет долго сходить.

— Лучше не спрашивать, — отмахивается Стайлз и садится напротив. Трогает самыми кончиками пальцев наливающийся след, шипит. Виновато смотрит на Пэрриша: — Мне просто нужно сказать ему о случившемся тут. Тогда есть вероятность, что злиться будет не так сильно.

Стайлз сообразительный и дерганный. Он точно знает, как именно нужно сыграть, чтобы получить свой выигрыш. Пусть иногда немного просчитывается, и получается, что получается.

Следы на его коже; жалкая улыбка мошенника.

***

— Так ты у нас и не хороший, и не плохой, — вертит в руках йо-йо, веревка расправляется, накручивается на диски снова. Стайлз пытается его загипнотизировать? — Так разве бывает?

— Ты же сидишь здесь, — Пэрриш откладывает ручку в сторону, успевает поймать намек на улыбку Стайлза. Только намек, потому что не все можно показывать. Не все стоит, да?

— Но я не работаю там, где работаешь ты.

— Ведь ты бы мог говорить: "я — закон", — во второй раз получается лучше, потому что они оба знают откуда именно эта цитата.

— Да, было бы неплохо, но, сам понимаешь, я с собой едва справляюсь.

Пэрриш честно старается не смеяться.

***

Он перекраивает свою жизнь, обустраивает маленький дом, каждое утро упорно борется с псом за место в ванной комнате. Поэтому замечает не сразу, а когда доходит до точки, где можно разглядеть картину полностью — его это бьет по голове. Не пыльным мешком, но чем-то тяжелым, таким, что потом можно собирать мозги в радиусе километра.

Пэрриш вполне в состоянии понять, что делает со своей жизнью.

— Какие планы на выходные?

Они сидят в офисе шерифа, пока тот разговаривает по телефону, сосредоточенно издеваясь над жалюзи.

— Поспать, поесть, убраться. Ничего особенного.

— С учетом прошедшей недели такое расписание вполне себе особенное, — кивает Стайлз и смотрит на отца.

***

— У меня собаки не было никогда, — Стайлз гладит Хэнкока, заботливо по шерсти, и с не меньшим усилием против. Пес довольно тявкает, смотрит на Стайлза огромными глазами, лапами опирается на колено, пачкает штаны в грязи. Стайлз этого не замечает. Все его внимание направлено на ответную реакцию Хэнкока. — Я бы завел себе такого же.

— Тогда советую заранее распрощаться со сном.

Снизу вверх Стайлз смотрит на него — темные круги под глазами заметны особенно сильно. Конечно, Пэрриш не дурак, он понимает, что у Стайлза достаточно причин для плохого сна. Пес может стать очередной в длинном списке.

— Его сон принадлежит тебе, — доверительно шепчет Хэнкоку Стайлз.

***

На полу валяются три пустые пивные бутылки, на столике в миске лежат остатки чипсов. На пороге дома Пэрриша стоит Стайлз и выглядит уставшим. Вот-вот заснет на ходу. Пэрриш вытаскивает из его пальцев ключи от машины, закидывает в карман собственной куртки.

— Что опять?

— Ничего опять, — ленивый голос, капюшон натянут очень низко — виден только рот. Бледные губы.

— Тебе поесть надо.

— А я тут в качестве внезапного гостя, — Стайлз послушно идет на кухню, но прежде скидывает кроссовки. — Мне домой надо.

— Да ты немного районом ошибся, — в тепле микроволновки уже наматывает круг за кругом порция пюре и говядины в томатном соусе.

— Ошибся, — кивает Стайлз.

***

— Я отца заставил купить несгораемый сейф, — Стайлз пьет газировку, он сидит рядом с Пэрришем, так что тому слышен треск пузырьков. От Стайлза пахнет мятой и травой.

Он только недавно с тренировки — на щеках еще остался румянец, а дыхание пусть уже и пришло в норму, но все равно иногда сбивается резкими вдохами. По три сразу.

— Надо было купить два, или один, но больше. Потому что для его вещей там осталось мало места.

Шериф только утром сказал, что Стайлз надежно упрятал все воспоминания о матери в сейф. Слова были пропитаны грустью и любовью до боли.

— Чем занят?

Пэрриш отбирает у Стайлза газировку.

***

Когда Хэнкок заболевает, Стайлз сразу предлагает отвезти пса к Дитону.

— Он хороший врач, можешь положиться на него, — Стайлз подхватывает Хэнкока на руки, даже не давая Пэрришу времени подумать. — Вставай, — толкает его колено своим. — Мы ждем тебя в машине.

Да, получается, что Стайлз отвозит Пэрриша в клинику, а потом долго пытает Дитона где пес мог отравиться, ведь:

— У Пэрриша не дом, а казарма, там захочешь найти клочок пыли — миссия провалится в первые же секунды.

Дитон предлагает им осмотреть задний двор.

Через час Стайлз показывает Пэрришу что-то среднее между травой и маленьким кустом. Потом подмигивает псу:

— Враг истреблен, Хэнкок.

Пэрришу становится спокойнее.

***

— У тебя веснушки, — Стайлз закрывает входную дверь.

— У тебя родинки, — отвечает Пэрриш и оглядывает по сторонам, впервые попав в дом Стилински.

— У меня они круглосуточно, семь дней в неделю на протяжении восемнадцати лет, разувайся, раздевайся, чувствуй себя как в гостях.

В комнате Стайлза слишком много всего. Постеры, велосипед, сноуборд, десятки фотографий, какие-то статуэтки, игрушки, везде лежат книги. Учебники и не только. Зато нигде не валяется одежда.

— Вижу, ты недоволен.

— Нет, все могло бы быть хуже. Намного хуже, — Стайлз отвечает на это коротким "пффф" и закатывает глаза. Пэрриш кладет на стол распечатки с растениями, освобождая место на кресле.

— Чай или кофе?

***

Стайлз почти попадает под машину, Пэрришу по счастливой случайности удается дернуть его за руку назад, прерывая поток мыслей. Валятся на землю, как будто их двоих только что сбили.

Стайлз дышит ему в подбородок.

— Ты мне жизнь спас?

— Вроде, — короткий ответ, сложно осознать ситуацию.

Стайлз продолжает лежать на нем.

— У тебя все волосы в грязи.

Пэрриш переворачивает его, оказывается сверху. Адреналин молоточками стучит в висках. Рядом настойчиво сигналит машина.

— У нас, — поправляет, пальцы так и остаются держать Стайлза.

Стайлз улыбается, и этим дробит Пэрриша на части, продолжая видеть его цельным.

— Пожалуйста, только не падай на меня, — смеется Стайлз.

Пэрриш делает наоборот.


End file.
